The Fallen Sakura Petal
by Fireminer
Summary: What if Ichika is just another normal Teenager?...Well, "Normal" to the extend of living and training under his childhood friend's father to become a fine Samurai - the Lost Lengend of this Woman-Dominated World...What would be bloomed from this Whirlwind of Loves and Wars: A Flower of Hope...or Despair?
1. Disclaimer and Note

**Disclaimer and Note**

Hello and Welcome to yet another project of mine! I know, such greedy of me, right? But this idea has been irked me for quite sometime, and thanks to my friends at AnimeSuki's Infinite Stratos forum, it has finally bloomed into something!

We all know how Infinite Stratos process, right? "Shinono Tabane invented a deadly weapon that only female could use, and Ichika Orimura fortunately - or not - find himself as the only male could control that weapon. And so on, so on..." But I'm here to bring you guys something more, more than any boundary of that cramped plotline. But you will have to read this story to experience it!

Oh, almost forgot... I don't own Infinite Stratos and all of its related materials. It belongs to Izuru Yumizuru. This story is purely fictional, and should not be confuse with the canon work.

So, no more word, I present to you:

**"The Fallen Sakura Petal"**


	2. Premonition

**Premonition**

"Onii-chan...Where is Onee-sama? I'm scare!" A little girl snuggle close to her twin brother.

"She is coming, Madoka. Chifuyu-nee is coming and take us out from these bad man. And don't worry, Onii-chan will protect you from any harm!...Houki, how are you feeling?"

"... I'm tired (cough)" Another girl, this one has long black hair, replies.

"Wait, have you take your pill this morning?"

"No... Wahh!"

"Get down! NOW!" The little boy grab his sister and childhood friend just in time to dodge the falling debris. And from that giant hole on the roof... Light shine around a female figure, reflecting the metal shade of that abnormal, bulky armor covers her. Together with her giant, fearsome-looking blade on her hand and an even more fearful aura that surrounds her, that woman is just like the manifestation of an ancient Greek Goddess of War...

"Chifuyu-neesama..." That is the last thing the boy could muttered, before a giant piece of concrete fall upon him.

* * *

"The kids! How are they?" A girl in tight plastic full-body suit frantically asked another woman, this one has silky purple hair.

"Ichika is ok! The Doctor said that he will recover, although they will left scars...And Houki...She is still struggling. She hasn't take her medicine, and maybe the recent event is too much for her already fragile heart."

"What about Madoka?... What happened to my SISTER?" Chifuyu screamed as she saw Tabane's avoiding gaze, and her now-brimmed with tear orbs.

"I'm sorry...She fight to the end, but still a little girl couldn't suffer so much, both physically and mentally..."

"No... NO!" And for the first time since her birth, Chifuyu cry. Cry for her little sister, whom Ichika and her dotted on so much. Cry for a unforeseeable future, which covered with a thick fog of Tears and Blood...Tabane grabbed her friend's shoulder and buried Chifuyu's face deep into her chest. "Husk, Husk..." Just like a gentle Mother comforting her Daughter. She wait for Chifuyu to calm down, her cries turn into sobs. Her voice now filled with sorrow, hesitation and entreated.

"Chifuyu... I know it's not the right thing to ask... But could you give me one last favor?"

"(Sob) What is it? (Sob)"

"Houki is dying, even with a Core as her heart - Her body is too weak to bear the burden... I need Madoka's as a replacement... Please, that is our only hope!" Tabane literary kneel down and begging Chifuyu. Her eyes is almost as hollow as the darkness night, save for a thin ray of light on the corner. After a few moment of hesitation, Chifuyu also kneel down and hugged Tabane:

"... Do it! I'm sure that Madoka...would gladly accept a chance to help her best friend..."

She never know how wrong will this turned to be...

* * *

**(A few months later)**

"Now, now, Ichika, stay here!" Chifuyu try to console Ichika, who is doing his best to cling with his sister.

"But I want to live with you!" Here come his infamous "puppy gaze"! He could make people go "Aww!", but with his sister, she just avert her eyes.

"If you live with the Shinono's, you could finally stay together and play with Houki everyday. Not to mention being trained in Kendo by Ryuuin-san. You always love these Samurai movies on TV, right?"

"Yes... But Houki is scary!" His cildhood friend's eyebrows twitched with this. "And who would doing the chords for you if I left?"

"Don't worry! I will manage on my own!" A sudden idea pop out from her head, although she doesn't like it. After all, lying to an innocent child is never a good thing. "... Ichika, do you know that Madoka always said you look good with a sword?"

"Wait... Imouto said that? If that the case, then I will do it for her wish! Ryuuin-san, please accept me as your peer!" Ichika bowed his head before Houki's father, a late-30s man with black hair, black eyes and a scar across his face. Shinono Ryuuin then opened a small grin on his face, grabbed Ichika by his shoulder and raised him back to his feet:

"Well then, Welcome to our Sect, Ichika my Disciple!"

* * *

"Not enough! Do it again!"

"But Sensei, I've been doing it for HOURS! And what is the points of this training?" A tired and battered Ichika asked his master, a certain Hakama-wearing Ryuuin Shinono (who is currently enjoyed a cup of Gyokuro tea brewed by his daughter Houki).

"Do you remember the "keyword" of our Dojo?"

"Hai, Sensei! "Be one with Ki"!"

"That's correct! Ki, the Foundation of Human, the Earth, the Sun, Moon and Stars. It's Nature itself. We must learn how to be absorbed into the river of Time and Space, to be one with the Galaxies."

"I know, I know! You said that last week! But what is the true purpose of this aimless action? Swinging my Bokken and not tearing any petal?"

"Just do it! No lunch until you complete this task! After that, go down to the Town and buy some tea for me. And you have to finish the Wind Book, Tonight!" Ryuuin picked a pebble and tossed it between his hand, before shoot it to the Sakura tree that Ichika is standing under..

"Shhhh!" Ichika groaned and continued his training, trying his best to not to crushed any fallen light-pink petal.

* * *

"Ichika! Whose dish is better?" A petty teenage girls with twin-pony hair asked him, the unmistakable trait of Chinese on her luna-shaped face.

"Yeah, Ichika-san. Mine or Rin?" Houki demanded, both of them wearing aprons. The two competitors glare at each other fiercely.

"OOOPPPPSSSS" (Choking sound)

(Sigh) "You Moron! I told you eating both things at the same time is a bad idea!" The Chinese girl slapped on his back, trying to free Ichika of an embarrassing choke.

"Ha...Thank you, Rin!"

"Now, tell us Whose disk is better - My Ramen, of her Sweet-and-Sour Pork?" Demanded the third person. Once again, the battle of invisible daggers continue.

"Well...Both of your dish have their own unique taste, but..."

"But What?" Both of them are giving him the "If you don't vote for me, I'm going to maim you!" look. An it makes Ichika, a Samurai-in-training, shivered.

"Well...Maybe you guys should combine both of them!"

(Insert explosion)

"What kind of idea is that! JUST SAY THAT MY DISH IS BETTER!" If not for Rin sudden found fury raging on his ears, he might found her face "cute"... like a mad Tiger before its prey.

"Ou! Ou! Stop it! I beg you!"

"Not until you make your choice!... Ah!" Houki come for the rescue! With that Shinai on her hand, Houki look VERY immediate.

"Grrr... You Cow! What are you doing! You are ruining my teach for this moron!"

"Who do you think you are calling "cow", you chalkboard!"

"Cow!"

"Chalkboard!"

"Cow!"

"All right, all right! Calm down! And Rin...What I say is the truth! You guys should really combine these two...Ramen with Sweet-and-Sour Pork?" Soon, his effort to calm down the two raging volcanoes turned futile.

"SILENCE! THERE IS ONLY ONE WINNER, AND IT'S GOING TO BE ME!" Both girls chorused, and they continue their argument to... where? To Eternity and Beyond!

* * *

"IK-KUN! HOUKI-CHAN!... And Father..." A Hyper-Ecstatic, Bunny-Eared Tabane giving her sister and brother a tight bear-hug, while nodding to a depressed Ryuuin. Well, that is commonly sense, considering his favorite garden was crushed by a Who-know-What gigantic Carrot-alike Rocket. From the smoke it's emitting, one could point out that this is truly a failure.

"Oh, and please meet Ku-chan here! Ku-chan, come here and greet your Aunt and Uncle!" A pretty silver-haired girl shyly introduced herself:

"Hai... Hell...Hello! My name is Chloe!...Nice to meet you!" An out of this world aura radiated from her. The albino skin, her crystal blue eyes,... Just pureness, like a diamond.

"Aww, you shouldn't be so shy!" Tabane exclaimed. "Now, it's your turn, Ik-kun and Houki-chan!"

"Hello, my names is Ichika Orimura, and this is Houki Shinono. I'm currently staying and training under Ryuuin Sensei. Hope we could be friend!" Ichika come closer and offer his hand to Chloe. But because of a certain playfully Tabane, he tripped over and landed...his face on Chloe's chest (which is quite developed, by the way). An innocent boy as he is, Ichika immediately nosebleeds and fainted, but not before experience a VERY familiar feeling. Ku-chan...maybe the phrase "Red like the Rising Sun" would be best describe her now. And if I might add, Ichika tends to be very clingy when he is sleeping (or fainting).

"NEESAMA! YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Opps, Houki has entered her "Super-Duper-Hyper Furious-Maiden" mode. And that only leads to one thing...

"Wahhh! Forgive me! Ik-kun, SAVE ME!" Tabane could only running around the garden, trying to avoid her Devil-in-Disguise of a sister with a Katana and burning killing intend.

* * *

"Houki, just... one more... cup..."

"No Ichika! You have had enough Sake! Father won't be happy seeing you late for tomorrow training!"

"... Houki?"

"Yes?"

"Please play that song... I want something to remind about her..."

Houki solemnly nodded and began to play her flute. That tune, "The Fallen Sakura Petal", is truly a piece that could connect the realms of death and living. High tones create a harmony that filled the air with a dreading, yet unavoidable truth - nothing last in this glassy world, like a Sakura Petal in the aftermath of Spring. The sound, it flies with the wind, passing through the rustling leaves, making lazy waves on the crystal pond. Houki's lips trembling with every note she made.

And here come the Climax! Suddenly, Ichika grabbed his katana and showing his moves. Not the usual lethal slash and stab, this is much more graceful. Like a dance for his death beloved. His other half. The amount of emotional packing in it, it's like Tsunamis after Tsunamis. They are crying...

Unbeknown to them, Kuu-chan was standing afar. A lone tear flowed down on her serene beauty...

* * *

"Master, NO!" Ichika kneel before the bloody body of his Sensei, his face covered with dirt and tear. The burning Temple "Please stay awake! You must NOT close your eyes! Help is coming!"

"... No... It's too late... Listen, Ichika..."

"NO! FATHER! YOU MUST STAY WITH ME! I couldn't lost you, not after Mother..."

"Listen! I'm sorry, Houki. Sorry for I couldn't give you a happy childhood. The curse our family still marked deep in our veins... Ichika, protect Houki with all means...My little daughter needs someone to depend on, and I entrust that position to you... Understand?" Ryuuin's breath steadily become erratic, and his orbs slowly fall into the deep abyss of Darkness.

"Y... Yes, Sensei! I vow to come into the Tiger's Den, even if it's for Houki's sake!"

"... Very well... Farewell to my Daughter and Son... Death... is the biggest... adventure that... has yet to... come..." A rain of Cherry Blossom petals fell down of the Warrior's death body. And on the far horizon, Thunderstorms Clouds are gathering...

"Houki... come here!" Ichika buried Houki's sobbing face deep into his chest. A Flame is lit in his globes, the Red Flare of Revenge...

* * *

**End Premonition.**

**So, what do you think of this? I not my writing is really bizarre, and I'm still just a Novice - So if there are any mistake or flaw, please bear with it and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading this note, and See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter I

_"My first encounter with Ichika Orimura...It's the first day of the 2354 school year. He came there as a bodyguard for his childhood friend, Shinono Houki. I'm still in the shade with some details, but Ichika had been staying with the Shinono's since he was 10 years old. The Second Mondo Grosso Incident, you know?...At first glance, he gave a confident and very "manly" vibe - Almost the same with an old Samurai from the Feudal era. And guess what? He is truly one!"_

**_(Maya Yamada, interviewed by Mayuzumi Kaoruko. Quoted from "Ichika Orimura: Biography of the Chaos Dragon".)_**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**First day at school**

**IS Academy, unknown location on Japan**

"... Everyone's here... right?... Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)! My name is Yamada Maya, but you could call me Maya... Now, let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements. Please stand up and introduce yourself to everyone. Let's start with..."

"Why was I placed right in the front middle row of the class anyway?" Houki though. She try to send a curious look to her friend (more like rival), Lingyin Huang (or "Rin"). Rin returned with a deathly glare, although she is kind of grinning a little. Well, at least something never change... Being in the middle of the classroom, it would take sometime before it was her turn. Even though Houki could not shake out the feeling of being watch, she could not help but the monotonous introduction of her classmates slowly sink her into the lands of slumber.

"... san. Shinono Houki-san!"

"Ye... Yes!" Houki was pulled out from her daze and immediately resume her stoic face. Houki's ability to switch from sleepy to stoic and serious almost instantly, is both amazing but mostly scary.

"Sor... Sorry. W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Did I startle you?" Houki shaken her head. "The self-introductions... we started from "A", and now we're at '"S" for Shinono-san now. So, pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-could you?"

"No, there's no need to apologize... besides, it's just a self-introduction, so please calm down, sensei.

"Thank... Thank you! You can do your introduction now!" She stood up and turned to face the class. The pressure of dozens of gazes was immediately showered upon her. But only one of them made her nervous.

And it came from outside of this class.

"Hmm... Well, I'm Shinono Houki. I'll be in your care." After that, she bowed courteously. Still, the expressions on her classmate's faces seemed to generate a weird feeling, almost as if they were thinking: "Say something more!" and "It can't be just this, right?". Rin's satisfied grin grew wider and wider as Houki could feel the sweat trickling down her back, plus her brain on overload mode in order to find the right word to say:

"... That's all!" If this is a manga, I could said that everyone fainted comically (and crying). But since it's not, so... Rin's grin grew to the maximum. Agrr, how much she wanted to rip that smug smirk from its owner's bratty face! And the final stroke that made her snapped:

"Shhhh... Houki! That's not polite a bit! Don't be shy and open up yourself!"

A breezing wind suddenly blew into the room, and with it, a man. Seconds later, the whole class could identify him: tall, well-built (even having some hidden muscle), wearing a traditional black-and-white Hakama. His appearance immediately raised hungry gazes and comments around the students. Don't ask me why! - Blame this on the fact that only Female could pilot IS, thus this class is full of raging-hormones teenage girls.

It was the last straw which broke the camel's back.

"Ba... BAKA! WHY ARE YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!" Houki's tone was slimmerìng in anger and fury, though the heavy blush on her face, made everyone questioned about their relationship.

"Didn't I've made my vow? - I'll protect you forever, remember?" Oh dear, this is so much for her to bear. Shinono's face is now as red as the rising sun, and steam could be seen coming from her ears. If only she could found a hole to hide under... But since Houki is our beloved typical Tsundere, so the logical course of action would be:

A. Kick him.

B. Punch him on the face.

C. Kick him and then punch him on the face.

If your answer is "All of above", you are most unfortunately wrong. The correct answer is obviously D. KILL HIM!

Houki drew a Bokken (from... nowhere?) and wield it with so much ferocity that even the wind was being ripped apart by it. Houki's was throwing everything she got , but yet Ichika still treat it like nothing, gracefully dodged and parried each slash or thrust with just his bare hands. If not for the killing intend that Houki were radiating, once might even be mistaken that what they are doing with a ballerina...

And the result? Very unexpected!

*PANG! PANG! PANG!*

Yep! The Grim Reaper in tuxedo is here! Chifuyu Orimura, the (would be) two time champions of Mondo Grosso - the world largest Battle Royale for IS Pilot. Black tight fitting skirt, tall (compare to her age) and slim - the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Although she is only 15, the mature aura could be feel miles away, evidence by her sharp eyes projected the phoenix gaze all around the room, then stopped at her tri-brother and his childhood friend. "Thanks Gods that you are here, Guan-Yu!...WAHHH!"

"Who's a hero in the Romance of the Three Kingdom, Idiot!? Call me Orimura-san! And why đi you two making a ruckus in MY class?" Even without raising her hand, Chifuyu's voice is enough for two characters of this drama cringled.

"Well... Orimura-san..."

"Enough! Shinono, return to your seat. And Orimura, go and perform your duty. The third floor toilet is stucked!"

"Hai! Chifu... I mean Orimura-san!" Chifuyu bossed the two around, leaving Maya in tears and fears that a girl so much younger than her, is capable of commanding more respect than a matured woman like her.

* * *

**A few minute later**

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

What's with this declaration of war? No mistake... this IS Orimura Chifuyu. But rather than breaking down into tears, there are nothing but lots of fans squeals.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a disheartened expression.

"... It's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?"

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

*KA-BOOM! PANG! PANG!* The class was suddenly shaken by what sounded to be laser beam gun and collapsed building.

"HEY! STOP! SAVE ME, CHIFUYU-NEE! HOUKIII!"

"DIE, YOU PERVERT! YOU DARE TO DEFILED MY BODY WITH YOUR BARBARIC LOOK! NOW REPENT BY DIGGING YOUR EYES OUT OR TURN INTO A MEAT LUMP AND DIE!"

... From this embarrassment to another. Ichika was currently chased by an unknown blonde-haired, Caucasian girl. Oh, and should I mention she was very angry and piloted a Blue IS with Sniping Gun plus Remote-control BITs?

And the first day in IS Academy isn't over yet... One may ponder or even bet on how long Ichika would stay alive in this hazardous environment, even when his job is just a simple janitor work.

* * *

**Break time. On the Roof**

"Uggh! That hurt!"

"Stop whining! Stay still!" Although her voice was stern, Houki couldn't hide the blush rushing up into her face. She tenderly glide her hand around that firm yet supple body him as fire slowly stir within her.

"Ahhh... That really does the work!" As spring of freshness flow down his back, Ichika could feel the cold liquid taking its effect. He stood up and turned around with his shirt, half-buttoned and baring his well-toned muscular chest. Blood flush up Houki's face before the sight. She look away, trying to avert her gaze, but the beast inside her, gnawing at her heart.

"Ichika..."

"Huh?"

"... What really happened between you and that girl?" Houki tried to asked in her usual tone of voice but her voice shivers and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, bearing the look of somebody who had been betrayed.

"... Don't ask... You wouldn't want to know..." His expression turned exhausted with a hint of...embarrassment?

"So there are something fishy happened! You pervert!" Houki raised her voice, loud enough to implode somebody's eardrum, she was trembling like a volcano about to erupt.

"Please calm down. Have I ever lie to you before, Houki?"

"Yes! The time you sneaked out with Chloe and drank half of my father's precious Sake. WITHOUT my knowledge!"

"... Except that..Houki, I've promised to never leave you for my entire existence... A promise that I made before Sensei's body." His sincere words melted his childhood friend's heart, the girl look away and lowered her head in shame, but slowly leaned it on his bare chest, warming both her face and her heart with his warmth.

"Promise me...That you will never go after another girl!"

"I promise! Happy now?"

She answered his question with a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues might battling each other for eternity, if not for the sudden belt: Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong. Ichika gathered all of his strength and remove his face from Houki's, a string of saliva still connected them. Both their faces are beet red.

"So... So... Let's get back to the class, shall we?" Ichika exclaimed, his voice were shaky from embarrassment. Houki could only reply with a silent nod. She is still in shock by her erupt yet daring action. Instead of getting better, it got even worse with Ichika holding her hand as they run downstairs together... almost like a couple eloping away.

* * *

"... Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently. However, Houki didn't understand anything at all. Looking at the LED Visual Display on her desk, flipping to the top most page, she could only see columns and columns of meaningless text. The one thing that existed in her mind is the previous kiss with Ichika... Daydream of a Maiden in Love.

"Is there something you don't understand, Shinono-san?" Yamada-sensei noticed her dreamy, unfocused gaze, and thus specifically asked her.

"Ah, that..."

"If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all!" Yamada-sensei lifts her chest up and answers confidently. But the answer struck her hard.

"Yamada-sensei!"

"Yes, Shinono-san?"

"I don't understand anything at all!"

"Erm... ev, everything...?" Yamada-sensei looked extremely bothered wearing a completely stiff expression...Where did that "reliable teacher" attitude go?

"Th-Then... except for Shinono-san, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?" Yamada-sensei raised her hand to prompt the class. But only silence reigned over everyone.

"So no one could tell me what is the advantage of IS?..." More silence until somebody speaks up.

"Simple! Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. With its ability to equip a vast number of armaments, super-sonic acceleration, 360 degree agility,... and a semi-infinite power source, IS could truly be call a Nightmare on a Battlefield..."

*PANG!* - Still perfect as usual, like a samurai swinging a Katana as another part of his body. One may wonder how much brain cell of Ichika was slain by that slam.

"Ueh... That hurt, Chifuyu-nee!"

"SILENCE! And who give you permission to interrupt my class?"

"Aww! Don't be such a meanie! You won't get a husband with that attitude!" A light blush appear on Chifuyu's face - the second-to-last thing we could expect, just a little before money rain from the sky. "Or a boyfriend! You scares every boys whom tried to woo you, even to the point they wet their pants! Seriously, I could see wrinkles on you..."

*PANG! PANG! PANG!*

...Let's us all have a moment to remember a brave but foolish samurai-in-training.

"Idiot! Remember that I'm only a few minute older than you!"

* * *

It took a while for the unconscious body to be carried out of the room, but all it took was seconds for Chifuyu to recompose herself.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics." Chifuyu replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stood at the front. Seemed like this was important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a digital notebook (or _Digi-Note_).

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament." Yamada interrupted. It turn out that she is not trying to take down notes but rather trying to take down the name of the class representative. Exciting murmurs soon raised around the class, while Houki could only shake her head in confusion.

"Thank you, Ms. Yamada... The class representative, as its name indicates, will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class's ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement." The students started to become abuzz, and not long long before a girl stand up:

"Sensei, I recommend Shinono-san!" Wait, wait, wait...Why Houki? Probably by her "performance" with Ichika. It's not everyday you witness something that brutal!

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

"Then the candidate will be Shinono Houki... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine!" - ACK! There's no way this could happen!

"M-Me?" Houki immediately stood up, and what struck her were the piercing stares - plus a furious look from Rin.

"Then who else? Sit down, Shinono, you're a troublesome sight! Then, isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura will be elected without a vote."

"W-Wait a second! I don't want this! Ms. Orimura, Please chose someone else!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone else nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already!"

"Ev-Even if I'm not willing for..." Just as Houki was trying to protest, she got cut off by a highly enthusiastic voice.

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!" - PAM!

Rin slammed her hands against the table as she got up, her figure became a lot more intimidating. Oh, look like Houki's lifesaver is here! But in an unexpected way...

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having this Cow as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me and the class to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

"Hey, watch your mouth, you Flat Board!" Cat Fight - STARTS!

"Still wayyyyyyyy better than you, Cow!"

"Flat Board!"

"Cow!"

"FLAT BOARD!"

"COW!"

*PANG! PANG!* For the _n_ times of this morning, Chifuyu have to resource to her infamous attendance book. Two big lumps could be seen from the girl's heads, but even so, they still maintain the silent hostility towards each other through their glares.

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Shinono and Lingyin, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson..."

And with that, the Old Fire between two bitter rival was once again reignited...

* * *

**After school. Inside the classroom**

"Ugh... Why must everything be so complicated?" Houki complained while she sprawled onto the table, exhausted.

"On the bright side, at least it's over!" Ichika spoke in a reassuring voice. "Now all you have to do is relax..."

"Uhhh..." Should I mention that Ichika is giving his "special treatment" - A.K.A shoulder massage.

"Umm...Ahhh~" Moaned a very pleasure Houki. But unfortunately for her, their little "session" is over.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Standing there next to the door is a beat red Yamada-sensei, who attempted to hide her face filled with embarrassment behind a Digi-Note. The awkwardness moment continued for a few minute, until Ichika decided to break the ice:

"Is there something that you needed, ?"

"We... Well, Shinono-san dorm's ready, and I'm here to inform her that." Yamada-sensei said as she handed over a paper with the dorm number on it: 1205, and a key, to Houki.

"But what about my belonging?" Houki ask in exasperation.

"I got them! Now, let's go to your room, shall we?" Ichika offered with both his hands occupied by Houki's luggage.

* * *

**The Dorm**

After wandering for some time looking for the room, both Ichika and Houki finally found it.

"Hmm... It's here, right? Room 1025. And it's unlocked - How weird!"

*Kacha*

The room is quite plain: outside of 2 large, fluffy beds arranged side by side, together with some Data Ports (uses to connect each student Digi-Note to the school network), it lacks any kind of furniture.

"Is anyone there?" Suddenly, a voice came from inside a closed door, presumably a bathroom.

"Oh, so you are my roommate! Hi, my name is..." The door slowly hastily open, it was rather a familiar face. Assuming that the other newcomer is a girl, a certain Chinese girl walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Rin?"

Tchh... This is not good! Ichika, though a loyal and faithful bodyguard/boyfriend, cannot help but to find his eyes draw to Rin's long white leg, trickling with water... A true feast of sight for a boy in puberty.

"Yi-aahhh! Look away!" Rin covered her body, her face overcame with embarrassment. Wanting to end this embarrassing encounter, she tried to return to the bathroom, only stopped by a single mumble from Ichika.

"... Ironing board..." ... And that is all it took.

Almost instantly, Rin materialized a giant Guan Dao and delivered a swift cut to him. If not for Ichika's extremely quick reaction, he would have gotten himself chopped into two. But still, Rin relentlessly assaulted him:

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"WAHHH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! HELP, HOUKI!" But instead of getting the help he need, this is what he received:

"I-CHI-KA! What did I say about NOT to go after another girl?! DIE! YOU UNFAITHFUL PERVERT! DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

... Oh Great! More Blade and Angry Childhood Friend! Could this day be any worse for Ichika?

Probably Yes, but thankfully for him, the day is about to be over soon.

* * *

"So you mean that I've got to share a room with this COW!" Rin screamed angrily.

"Hey, watch your dirty mouth, Flat-Board!"

"Girls, girls, could we please handle this like civilized people!" Ichika try to be the mediator and it worked, instead of two active volcanoes about to erupt, we get two dormant volcanoes...

"I know that both of you don't like this arrangement, but remember your status. As students, it is your obligation to abide by the school rules so please fulfill your obligation as student to avoid punishment, Ok?"

"Yeah..."

"All right..."

"So this is a cease fire! Could you gals please hug each other, as a sign of peace and co-exist?"

Noticing their piercing glares, he shrugged.

"Or a handshake would work!"

More glaring...

"Oh, whatever, just try not to kill each other while I'm gone, would you?"

"Wa... Wait, where are you staying?" asked Houki, her voice filled with concern.

"Don't know! Chifuyu-nee said that she will find me a room. But of course, if you need any help, just call for me and I will be there for you. Bye!" A familiar blush appeared on Houki's face and Rin's grin. Well that could only lead to one thing...

As soon as Ichika out of their sight, the whole dorm was shaken by gunfire, clashing metal and yelling of "FLAT-BOARD!" or "COW!"

* * *

"Chifuyu-nee, where is my room?"

"Follow me!" Eventually, she led Ichika to a room with a label "Orimura Chifuyu" on its door.

'Must be Chifuyu-nee's private room.' He thought.

From outside, it looks relatively similar to a student room. But when you step inside, one will suddenly find him or herself suddenly teleported into a palace: Ornaments placed near the entrance, a chandelier hanged from the centre of the ceiling, large Display screens placed around the area... And above all, a King-size bed in the middle of these luxury furniture.

"Wow! You live here, Chifuyu-nee?"

"Idiot! Of course I live here! Now unpack your bag and prepare dinner while I take my bath!"

"W-Why would I do that?" This is getting bad…

"Isn't it obvious? You are staying in this room with me for your tenure here." Oh. It is just that… Wait….

"EEEHHH! Chifuyu-nee, I thought that teacher and other staff live in separate area?"

"I thought you would be happy with this arrangement... Or would you prefer to live with that Shinono?" His sister "smiled". Ichika's danger alert alarm goes into overdrive! He is not too sure which more terrifying: Chifuyu's scowling face with attendance book in hand or her intimating smiling of promised of certain doom.

He goes with the latter.

(Gulp) "Of... course... not..." (Gulp)

"Good! Now, make me my dinner!"

* * *

A nice refreshing bath later, Chifuyu step out of the bathroom. But unlike Rin, she know that she had a male roommate and came out of it in her bathrobe.

"What are you doing?" Chifuyu-Nee inquires.

"Isn't it obvious? I am making a bed!" Said Ichika with a futon in hand. After a ridiculously fast dinner (Ichika could swear that her sister has an appetite of a Black Hole when it comes to food: She finished a full-course Japanese dinner in just five minutes!

Not that he could say that aloud! Now it's time for sleep. And since there is only one bed, so his choice now limited to sleeping on the floor.

Or not.

"You don't need to sleep on the floor, we can just sleep in the same bed." …What?

"Chifuyu-Nee we can't do that!" The embarrassment in Ichika's voice is clear.

"Why not, we did it all the time as kids."

"Bu-but, that was then, this is now!"

"If my little brother doesn't want to sleep in this really comfortable bed and instead on the cold floor, then that I will respect his choice."

"Fi-fine!" Ichika conceded. His sister knew him well enough to know which of his button can she pushed to get him to do what she wanted.

"Good! Now turn around for me to change!" Ichika turned around from Chifuyu to get changed into a simple T-Shirt and a pair of shorts...

"C-Chifuyu-Nee, W-what are you wearing!" To his surprise, Chifuyu was wearing… nothing! Not even a piece of negligee. Although her beauty was even more radiant and could only compare with the classic Greek statue "Venus de Milo".

"What? This is what I usually "wear" when going to sleep. Is it going to be a problem?"

"O-Of course not! But what about our image? A student and a teacher sl... sleeping on a same bed..."

"That's irrelevant! My room, my rule! Beside, we're a family." Chifuyu climbs into the bed covers and motions for Ichika to follow her. Ichika do so, getting into the opposite side, making sure not to invade her space...

"Ichika?" Chifuyu now snuggle close into her little brother, arms wrapped around him, their legs entangled, and head rest on his chest. Ichika blushed beet red due to the intimate contact, and yet, somehow he secretly enjoy it. This position reminded him of his childhood, when there were only three people in his family...

"Ha-Hai, Chifuyu-nee?"

"I'm… I'm glad we're here together..." Chifuyu mutters, her tone surprisingly soft and sincere.

"I am glad to be here with you too, Chifuyu-Nee." Those were his last lines before sleep finally overcame Ichika, drawing him into the land of nightmares and dark memories...

* * *

**End Chapter I**

**This take more time than I though, but well, better than nothing! And yes, you guys might be confuse about Chifuyu, so here is the explanation: She, Ichika and Madoka are triplet brother/sister, whom only older/younger by a few minutes... I know, crazy right?**

**Hope the next chapter won't take as long as this. Anyway, this chapter was co-written with my fabulous friend Agetreme on Animesuki Forum. And please read, review, favorite or follow! I love to hear your opinion! Ciao!**


End file.
